Unburden
by CompYES
Summary: If anyone touched her family, they would die by her hand. Screaming. (In which Gisele lives, and Hobbs has an interesting job proposal for her.) Gisele/Han.


**_Deixa, deixa, deixa, eu dizer o que penso dessa vida, preciso demais desabafar..._**

* * *

When she wakes in the hospital and neither Han nor Mia is there, her gut feeling tells her something is wrong. Then Luke Hobbs walks through the door, and she knows her feeling was right.

Gisele doesn't ask him where she is. Or why. Or when. Or how. She almost dies enough to stop wondering about why she's still alive. Waking up and knowing she's still alive is all that matters. At least she's not a smear on the tarmac like she thought she would've been when she made the decision to trade Han's warm, strong hands for the cool, unforgiving shape of her gun. Thinking of Han reminds her of what she really needs to ask.

"Are they okay?"

Hobbs isn't an idiot, so she doesn't need to spell out exactly who she means. She expects him to cut to the chase as he stands over her, straight backed and tall, screaming military from every pore of his body. Instead of doing so, he takes a seat next to her bed and remains stone silent.

That makes her more uneasy than him showing up in her room had.

She cocks her head at him, slanting her brows the slightest as the corners of her lips tug down. He's not answering her. All he's doing is sitting there, staring straight back at her, leaned forward with elbows on knees and chin rested on threaded fingers. If she doesn't get answers soon, she will start throwing punches. He'll fend her off with ease, but it might get across to him that she wants her answers. Now.

It never comes to that. Hobbs eventually breaks the silence.

"Yes. All of them are enjoying their full pardons. The Torettos and the O'Connors have relocated to Los Angeles. Ortiz is with them."

She blinked, before a small smile tugged her lips up. It seemed that the infamous Toretto/O'Connor luck had pulled through yet again. Mia and baby Jack were safe and had finally returned to her family's old home. There were conversations she'd have with the other woman that would turn to talk of Mia's childhood and the house she'd grown up in. The genuine longing in Mia's voice made her ache for her friend. If her friend's exile has finally been broken, and she can raise her own son in the same house as she was raised in, she couldn't be happier for her.

Still.

"And the others?" she pushed, though her even tone didn't betray her impatience when Hobbs didn't continue.

"Seoul-Oh is setting up shop in Tokyo, Pearce is on some beach in Bali, and Parker is re-establishing his garage in Miami."

Her faked disinterest crumbled. Han was in Tokyo? That didn't make sense. Their plan was to go together. She understood why Mia couldn't be at her side. The woman had her family, her son, to look after. But Han? Gisele knows Han, trusts Han. She expected him to be there, always at her side. It was already strange to have Hobbs instead of Han sitting in the chair beside her hospital bed. For Han to be in Tokyo without her, it's just wrong.

He wouldn't leave her unless-

"They think I am dead."

Hobbs waited a beat, then two before he confirmed her statement with a solemn nod.

It took a long couple minutes of regulating her breathing with many a quietly drawn out "_hee_-hoo" through her mouth to keep from doing something must be his fault somehow. She's not dead, and yet somehow she's not alive either. At least, not to the people who matter. The glare she leveled at the man sitting in the chair beside her demands answers. Like why in the hell she is laying in this damned hospital when her team - _when_ _Han_ - didn't know she was here - alive?

"Explain."

With a sigh, Hobbs held out the large yellow envelope he'd been holding when he'd come in.

"For the record, this wasn't my idea."

After a moment, she broke eye contact and focused on the envelope. She eyed it, taking note of the DSS seal emblazoned on it, before taking it from his hand and swiftly opening it and pulling out its contents to peruse. Gisele was forced to pause as she looked at the photo of a blond woman she recognized as one of Shaw's team. There was another picture of a bald, grim faced man. His name halted her move to turn the page. Shaw. Ian Shaw.

Disturbed, she continued through the rest of the folder where there were a couple more files. One of them even had contents on Braga. When she reached the end, she found a file for herself. Parts of it had been circled. Mossad. Burned. Braga. Liaison. Rio. Pardon. Deceased.

_Potential Asset._

Her eyes flicked back to Hobbs, hoping that they expressed how unimpressed she was by this.

"I helped you once for Dom," she said flatly, "What could you possibly say to tempt me away from enjoying my hard won freedom?" _With Han._

"What if," he started after a tense bout of silence, staring straight into her eyes, "I told you that Ian Shaw plans to not only pick up where his brother left off, but to hunt down and kill anyone responsible for his brother's death? What if I told you all attempts the DSS has made to even get close to him have failed? We need someone who knows how he works, someone he won't see coming, to take him down before he can follow through with his plans."

Once upon a time, Gisele was Mossad. Once upon a time, Gisele worked for Braga. Living with danger as a constant companion, her life always on the line, she thought she knew herself. Nothing mattered except for being alive, being free, never looking back. Having a team held you down. But that was before Dom, before Mia, before baby Jack, before Han. Team meant something different now. Team meant family.

If anyone touched her family, they would die by her hand. Screaming.

"And I suppose I must stay dead to accomplish this task?"

"Shaw thinks you're dead. Better you stay that way." A feral grin overtook Hobbs' features. "After all, no one expects a ghost to hunt them."

She looked back down at the files in her lap. Gisele still wanted freedom, and family, and Han. But it would have to wait. She had one last job to do.

* * *

**AN:** So I'm totally ignoring that at that speed, Gisele falling should have left her a smear. Ah, the beauty of fanfic, right? This is my attempt to write a happy Gisele/Han fic because I am overly invested in this pairing as well as with the fandom. Let's hope I actually do a decent job because writing Gisele is HARD.

The lyrics used at the beginning are from the song "Desabafo / Deixa Eu Dizer" by Marcelo D2 and Claudia. If anyone realizes the significance of the song, I'll be so happy.

This is cross posted to AO3 in case anyone wants to read it there.


End file.
